Unmanned vehicles may provide different operations, some of which may be autonomous and support various applications. For example, an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) may be used as an autonomous delivery vehicle associated with an electronic marketplace. The electronic marketplace may offer items and selectable delivery methods. Based on a selected delivery method, the UAV may be deployed to deliver a purchased item. The UAV may be configured to autonomously perform various delivery-related operations, such as autonomously flying between a source and a destination.
The unmanned vehicles may rely on externally and internally generated data to perform some of the operations. Referring back to the UAV example, to autonomously fly between the source and the destination, the UAV may use global positioning system (GPS) data, or some other navigation data, received from a satellite-based system. In certain situations, proper execution of autonomous operations may depend on using trusted data. For instance, the UAV may properly deliver the purchased item to the destination if the GPS data is reliable.